My Brother's Wedding
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Kane has to watch Mark, the object of his desire and affection, get married to Sara. Will he forever hold his piece? Incest/slash.


**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I wipe my brow with the small cloth I kept in my coat pocket. Damn, tuxedo's weren't meant for big men in the summer time. They were too hot and the damn bow ties were way the hell too tight. I pull on the bow tie around my neck for the fifth time and fold my hands back in front of me. What was I doing in a tuxedo? Well, I was at a wedding. No, not my wedding. My older brother, Mark's wedding. Now, usually, I wouldn't mind being my brother's best man…if I wasn't in love with him. That's right, you heard it correctly. I, Kane, The Big Red Machine, am in love with my older brother, The Phenom, The Undertaker. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the bride's march began to play. All the guests stood on their feet, awaiting the arrival of the lucky bride who was going to marry my brother. I steal a glance from Mark as he stands there with a smile, waiting patiently. He was dressed in a matching tuxedo, his hair braided, shining in the light. His beard, freshly groomed and combed to perfection. Now, why was I letting this all happen when I knew without a doubt in my mind I was in love with him? Because he was happy. That's the only thing that is keeping me from stopping this wedding. His happiness. If he wasn't happy with his bride-to-be, then I would be shouting out my feelings right now. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I watched as Sara made her way down the isle, accompanied by her father. As she reaches the alter, I glance down to see Mark slip his hand in hers, both grinning from ear to ear. I swallowed hard, adjusting my bow tie one more time. The pastor began speaking, his words nothing but distance murmurs in the background. I fixed my gaze on the ground, burning holes into my polished shoes. I then heard someone clear their throat. I glanced up and saw Mark giving me a look. I almost forgot the rings. I handed them to him, my face emotionless as no words were spoken during the exchange of the gold bands. I then felt my heart hit my stomach as I once again, swallowed the hard lump in my throat that had made it hard to breathe as I heard the pastor's next words.

"If anyone should object to the marriage of this couple, please speak now or forever hold your piece." Time seemed to stop as thoughts raced through my mind faster than a NASCAR race. I adjust my bow tie, a trickle of sweat rolling down my temple. This was my moment. Open my mouth and stop the wedding and have my brother never speak to me again…or let this go on and watch my brother be happy while I suffer in misery. I clench my teeth, trying to open my mouth, the air not coming into my lungs.

"All right, then. Please—"

"No!" I felt Mark's eyes on me as I realized I had spoken. Whispers worked their way into the air as everyone stared at me. I felt the tears prick at my eyes and I knew I had to leave otherwise I would be a sobbing mess at any moment. I take off down the isle without another word, people turning their heads, some glaring and some staring at me in worry. I just couldn't let it happen.

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I watch my brother retreat down the isle as a million thoughts ran through my head. Why did he stop the wedding? Wasn't he happy for me? I didn't have time to think because before I knew what was happening, I found myself taking off after him. I couldn't have a wedding without my best man after all.

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I reach the roof of the church and let out the air I was holding in. I pant, partly because I ran all the way up three flights of stairs, and the other well, was because of that damn bow tie. I walk over to the ledge and peer over it, staring down at the people below. I chuckle lightly as the term ants came into mind. I then see someone stop and point up at me, gasping in horror from the looks of it. I then hear the roof door swing open. I look over my shoulder and see Mark staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Kane, get down." He demands, his voice booming with firmness. I tear my gaze from him and look back over the ledge. I try to pick a target to land on. Hmm…The mailbox might do. Or I could end it quickly on the fire hydrant. I inhale deeply but stop at the sound of Mark's voice.

"Kane, please! Please…just…why did you run out like that, man? Tell me what's wrong." I look and see the tears in his eyes. I find myself smiling as I shook my head, tears of my own threatening to spill over.

"You wouldn't understand." I whisper, gazing back down at the street below, now crowded with spectators to watch me leap to my death.

"Then help me. Help me understand. Please, Kane, I'm your brother."

"That's the problem." He doesn't speak for a minute, possibly pondering what I meant.

"What do you mean?" I turn my head and stare at him for about a minute or two before sliding my tongue across my lips and opening my mouth.

"The problem is you're my brother. If you weren't, this would probably go a lot easier for me." He stares at me, confused and worried. This was it. The moment of truth. Well…here goes nothing…

"I love you…Mark." I speak, feeling a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"…You…love me as in…" I nod, wiping my tears away on the back of my hand.

"Yeah. As in a non-brotherly way." I admit, now facing away from him, knowing the tears were staining my cheeks. He doesn't speak for a few minutes, letting the information sink deep into his thick skull.

"I'll make this quick, I promise." I close my eyes and let out a breath. People gasp below as I stretch out my arms. My eyes then snap open, now staring at the sky. For a split second, I think Mark couldn't take it anymore and pushed me. Helped me, as I would've put it. I then felt arms around my waist. He didn't push me. He caught me. It takes a minute before one of us moves but when we do, Mark hauls me to my feet and slaps me really hard across the face. And I mean REALLY hard.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you understand me? Never, ever, ever again!" I touch the red mark on my cheek and look up into the eyes of my brother. He's crying, no—sobbing. He then pulls me into his arms, his tears hitting my jacket. I wrap my arms around him and smile. No, I'm not smiling because I'm still alive. I'm smiling because even though I just confessed to him that I loved him in a non-brotherly way, he's sticking to me like glue and wasn't pushing me away. I don't think that thought even registered in his brain. He pulls away slightly, gazing into my eyes. I then tilt my head to the side, something I always do to make him smile. As if on cue, he can't help but crack a smile, despite the massive waterworks flowing down his face and the fact that I just tried to kill myself. He returns to a serious face and presses his forehead against mine.

"Promise me you'll never do that again."

"I…promise." I spoke and he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Do you love me?" He opens his eyes and looks at me like I had just told him I was in love with him. Oh, wait, I just did that.

"Do I love—Of course, I love you. You're my brother." I give him a stern look.

"I mean—"

"Oh. You mean…" He trails off, obviously trying to think about my question. I look down, knowing that if he had to think about it, it was obviously a no. I shake my head and start to head back over to the ledge but he grabs my hand and crushes me against him, slamming his lips on mine. I don't have time to register what's happening because before I knew it, I've got my arms around his neck and am kissing back like no tomorrow. We brake after a minute, needing air.

"Does that answer your question?" I smile and nod.

"You're not gonna try to kill yourself again, are you?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" It's his turn to smile back. I then look down at my feet.

"If you and I both feel the same way then…what about your wedding?" I ask. He sighs and looks at his wedding finger which now adorned a gold band. He removes it and chucks it over the ledge.

"I guess the wedding's never gonna happen is it?" I stare at him, my mouth hanging wide open like a fish in shock.

"A—Are you serious?" I stammer, in complete disbelief. He wraps his arms around me and rests his forehead against mine.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, now that you mention it—" He put his finger to my lips.

"Don't finish that sentence." I stare him in the eyes, glancing at his lips a bit longer than necessary.

"Then stop me." I whisper, our lips a mete millimeter apart. He gladly accepts and leans in, kissing me passionately. I can't believe what's happening. I try to kill myself and it gets me the man of my dreams. Perhaps I should try to jump off the roof of churches more often. We break slowly, our foreheads resting against one anthers. He grins and begins laughing and I can't help but join in. After a minute, he kisses me once more before walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my head tilted to the side. He turns around and opens his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have a wedding to stop." I grin and chase after him. As we're descending the stairs back to the church hall, I wrap my arm around him and stop him.

"One thing before we go crush Sara's hopes and dreams and take our actions back to our hotel room." He laughs and nods.

"The only kind of suit I'll be wearing from now on is my birthday suit and that's for your eyes only." He smiles and winks at me as he races downstairs, me hot on his trail.


End file.
